1. Biochemistry of Protein Isoprenylation. It has recently been shown that a product(s) derived from mevalonic acid becomes attached to proteins in animal cells. The role of this novel post-translational lipidation will be probed. The chemical structure of the lipid, its mode of attachment to proteins and the enzymology of the modification will be studied. 2. Enzymology of Phospholipase A2. We will continue to study the inhibition of phospholipase A2 using carefully constructed assay systems. The inhibition by lipocortins, analogs of manoalide, and lysocardiolipins will be studied in detail. 3. Inhibition of Diaminopimelic Acid Epimerase. Beta-fluorinated analogs of diaminopimelic acid are potent inhibitors of bacterial diaminopimelic acid. The mechanism of the inhibition will be studied in detail.